


an insight into the modern Spartacus

by Northern_Queen_78



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: AU Modern Setting, Bar, Birthdays, Cosplay, Engaged, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Modern Setting, Nagron, Puppies, Puppy Love, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Queen_78/pseuds/Northern_Queen_78
Summary: A bunch of small ideas/insight to the group in the modern world, group halloween costumes,  Group cosplays, getting a puppy, hanging out in the local bar etc.





	1. Chapter 1

Nasir didn’t understand the brother’s fascination with Halloween. His house that he shared with the elder brother was now decorated in so many fake skeletons and cobwebs that he forgot what colour his apartment originally was. All his normal house décor was covered with framed witch portraits, fake spider webs all over his house and banners hanging from the ceiling. He hadn’t even done it for their party, he just did it. He’d seen Duro’s apartment as well, it was just as bad, if not worse. Duro had no one stopping him from going overboard. 

It’s not that he was unhappy about Halloween, he just didn’t get into the holiday the same way as the Germans. It was worse than their Christmas decorations competitions. Agron had his costume planned for about two months before Halloween, he’d somehow managed to convince the majority of their group to go as hocus pocus characters, while Nasir had to run out last minute to find a costume that would work. He’d ended up grabbing a pirate costume, as his original plan of Kylo Ren was completely sold out. Of course it was. Instead of going as an easy costume he was stuck having to braid his hair, adding beads and shit as well as eyeliner. He just couldn’t understand why his group of friends were so into this holiday. Agron had insisted he’d gotten the day off work, claiming his favourite night would be ruined if he wasn’t there. Nasir had to promise to work the next bunch of Saturdays to get this one off.

He’d arrived home to find Agron out, probably finding some sort of decoration they somehow didn’t have yet. Nasir checked their group chat to see Mira was already starting to get dressed, complaining already about turning Spartacus into Billy the Zombie. Laughing, he checked the time before hopping in a shower. He knew his friends were excited for tonight. He was upset that Saxa couldn't make it, he knew Mira was disappointed her girlfriend was away for buisness. She was almost as into Halloween as Agron was.

After his shower he had to help Agron with his skeleton singer costume, the man was so into Halloween and yet couldn’t apply his own skeleton face paint. He ended up having to sit in his lap while doing the makeup. For practicality reasons clearly. Nothing to do with his buff ass fiance freshly out of the shower.

Agron began putting on the rest of his costume as Nasir started his own makeup. He wasn’t going to be the one to admit that the whole skeleton look was great on Agron, if a little hilarious. A man Agron’s size could not pull off a skeleton, the fact he was dressed up as man dressed up as a skeleton made it somehow funnier to him. Nasir hadn’t been happy about Agron shaving off his stubble, the one time a year the man actually shaves and its to cover his face in black and white paint, go figure.

He finished applying his own makeup, before applying his costume. He looked good, if he did say so himself. He especially liked his legs in the boots and tight pants. He grinned when he saw Agron checking out his butt as he helped finish setting out the bowls of food. 

The plan was to have pre drinks here, before heading out to the clubs later. He was especially looking forward to his friends dressed as characters from his favourite film. Duro and Auctus had opted to go as the bullies, wigs included. Mira, Sibyl and Laeta had chosen to go as the three witches, Laeta had spent all day figuring out the hair for Winnie, and as she arrived Nasir was impressed. Mira had similar problems styling her hair into the weird witch hat hair thing for Mary, again though, as she arrived with Duro and Auctus Nasir was very impressed. Sibyl of course pulled off Sarah, wig included. Gannicus was in the same boat as Nasir in regards to the group costume, he’d chosen to go as a random mummy. Sibyl had tried to force him into joining them, somehow not even Sibyl could force him to dress in a group costume.

Eventually Spartacus and Varro showed up. Varro was a vampire it seemed. He’d thrown a cloak on, and some white face paint, it looked ridiculous actually, but Nasir knew from experience how little effort Varro would put into costumes. Spartacus weirdly suited the billy costume, the wig and full makeup might have looked ridiculous with anyone else and yet kind of worked on him. He pulled off alot of things most people shouldn't be able to. He'd shaved for tonight as well. How Laeta had managed to do that he wasn't sure. 

Naevia and Crixus were the last to show, and straight away Nasir could see why. They’d come as the bride of Frankenstein and Frankenstein’s monster. Full green body paint and all. Nasir was very happy for the fake black leather sofa he had insisted on getting when he moved in, especially as his last couch was a light fabric one that would have been stained green for months. Still, he tried to avoid hugging them hello, he didnt want to be stuck with a green tinged white shirt for the rest of the night before they even made it out his house.

He suddenly wandered how half these costumes would hold up throughout the night. About half of them had used water based paints, and already Nasir was refraining from even kissing Agron to not get covered in white and black.

He could see the problem as soon as everyone started drinking, Gannicus’ mouth bandages were soaked fast, absorbing any beer that got close. Agron, Spartacus and Crius all lost the paint around their mouths straight away. Nasir laughed knowing his makeup would pretty much hold up through the night.

Before they headed for the Ubers to take them into town, Nasir caught everyone reapplying their face paint. Mira being forced to help Spartacus, while Naevia did her own and Crixus’.

 

None of this mattered as they made their way home at 4 am that night, being carried out the uber, out his face by an almost makeupless Agron, his own lips covered in smudged grey face paint. It was a good night, and worth putting up with a Halloween obsessed fiancé, even if he probably wouldn’t remember a lot of it when he woke up the net morning hugging the toilet.


	2. the Rom Com talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic AF

"What was the last Rom-Com did you have to watch?" Crixus began.

The group were hanging out at the local bar, on a Tuesday night. It was mostly the guys at the table though, and Naevia, Sibyl Mira.

"Ugh. Bride wars." Spartacus moaned, he yelped as Mira nudged him in the ribs. 

"Excuse you, i remember you enjoying it. what happened to the whole "I love Anne Hathaway in anything?" Mira demanded. 

Crixus eyes didn't miss the way Spartacus blushed. 

"I said it wasn't the worst film you have chosen." He grumbled. 

The group laughed at his misfortune. 

"Ps i love you." Gannicus announced. "Sibyl insisted. Why the fuck would anyone want to watch that film? It literally starts with him dying!"

"I was forced to see that last week." Crixus agreed, doing a quick check to make sure Naevia hadn't come back from the bathroom yet. " It just dragged on forever."

Agron laughed, Spartacus staying quiet this time. He knew he would be in trouble if he mentioned anything else now, especially if Mira heard him actually complain. He loved his fiance but she was fierce when she got angry. 

"And what do you find so funny?" Crixus demanded.

"This is why dating a guy is beter, the last Rom-Com i watched was Shaun of the dead." He laughed. Spartacus noted that Nasir was still up getting the drinks, It almost made him wish he liked guys. What he wouldn't give to not have to be scared of Miras angry elbows. 

Gannicus laughed. "I miss that." he muttered, causing Crixus to almost spit out his drink.

"You dated a guy?" Spartacus asked.

"Yeah you remember...I'm pretty open about being Bisexual." He replied confused looking at the faces of his friends.

"I genuinley alway assumed you'd only ever dated Saxa and Sibyl actually." Agron confessed. Spartacus saw Crixus nod. 

"Nah it was a guy about 4 years ago, good times." Spartacus saw Sibyls look as she glared at him. " As in no rom coms!" He shouted as she stalked off angrily.

Gannicus stood to follow, before slapping Agrons head and chasing after her.

"The fuck guys?" Nasir asked as he came back with a new pitcher of beer.

"Crixus wanted to talk about films." Agron answered grinning.


	3. Adopting a puppy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir knows Agrons dream is to get a new dog.

Nasir had been planning this birthday surprise for over a month now. He knew how much Agron loved dogs, how much he missed having one, and missed Germany as a whole. When he and Duro had decided to move to America, they'd had to leave their dog behind with their parents. it was a big German Shepard, Nasir had met him once, and he was lovely. Sadly he passed away last month, and Agron had been heart broken since. 

So when Nasir had seen his local shelter had rescued a bunch of German Shepard puppies last month, he'd gotten in touch instantly. He'd been told the pups were too young to be adopted then, but they would be available for adoption in a month. Luckily for Nasir it was right before Agron's birthday. He'd been trying to find out if he even wanted a dog, rather than just missing his old dog. 

The more he had thought about it the more it made sense. Nasir worked from home, meaning the pup wouldn't be alone for hours. Agron went on at least two runs a day, meaning it would get all the exercise. 

He also knew just how much he loved his turtle. Even if it didn't do much. Agron was a big animal person, Nasir having first hand experience of refusing Agron about 7 dogs and 8 cats so far in their two year relationship. He smiled as he turned the kettle on, and adding coffee and sugar to each mug. 

He went into their shared bedroom, Agron still sound asleep. 

"Hey." He mumbled at he sat Agron's down on his bedside table. Agron liked about 4 sugars in his coffee, and a lot of milk. As apposed to Nasir who preferred no milk and one sugar, like a normal person. 

Agron mumbled as he sat up, instantly attached to his mug. Nasir turned the TV on, putting on some show while they drank in silence. 

"You ready to get up?" Nasir asked as he got out of bed again, going to the chest of drawers for some clothes.

"Going to tell me where we're going?" Agron asked as he set his empty mug down. 

"Nope. Dont dress too nice though." Nasir informed. He would of said don't dress nice, except the last time he'd said that he's turned up in one fo the grossest outfits he'd ever seen. Painting overalls and high-tops. no shirt under them. Nasir had to sit with him at the restaurant with Sibyl and Gannicus both dressed nicely. he'd learned his lesson on letting Agron dress down.

Agron shot him a look before stepping out of bed to gather his own clothes. Nasir stuck his tongue out back at him, before slipping into some clothes and heading out to the car. 

He'd secretly been fathering dog things for the past week now. In the trunk of his car was puppy pads, dog toys and puppy food. He'd almost picked up a dog bed, before deciding to do it after getting the dog. He made sure you couldn't see into the trunk before getting into the drivers seat. 

Agron joined him, strapping himself in. He always complained about Nasir's driving, and made a show of strapping himself in every time Nasir drove with him. Nasir rolled his eyes dramatically at him before pulling out, racing towards the dog shelter.

"Ok." Nasir announced. "You can open your eyes."

Agron opened them looking out the window.

"The dog shelter?" He asked turning to face Nasir. His face was already lit up, green eyes shinning as he turned to the window again.

"Yep. We're going to check out some puppies." Nasir told him, laughing as Agron basically jumped out the car. "Calm down, this is why we don't already have a dog!" 

Nasir followed laughing as Agron basically ran into the shelter.

"Nasir?" A woman behind the desk asked. She was an elderly woman, wearing the shelters coloured scrubs. "This way to see them. We have three females and one male."

Nasir saw Agron walking beside him basically jumping with joy. He also saw him basically loose it as they were taken to a room with all 4 pups running around. 

it took almost an hour for Agron to choose one of the dogs. Every time he'd give attention to one, he'd see one of the others. In the end though they ended up with the one white German Shepard. It was actually Nasir's favourite one. It was the one that had approached them first, making a break for the open door. It was also the one that had been the most playful, though he hadn't said it was the one he preferred. He wanted Agron to be happy with the dog he chose.

The woman took care of all the paper work, Nasir handing his card over to pay.

"Do you have a name chosen for her?" She asked.

Nasir turned to agron. 

He shook his head, cradling the pup to him.

Nasir laughed as they headed to the car. 

"You will have to name her." Nasir informed him as he opened the door for Agron, who was carrying the pup and the food they'd been given for it. 

"I'm thinking!" He whined sitting down.

Nasir got in his seat before turning to the pup, who'd wiggled out of Agrons hold to sniff around the car. "Shes cute." Nasir remarked as he stroked her, earning himself a lick.

"What about Daenerys?" Agron suggested as Nasir began to drive. 

"Dany the doggo?" Nasir asked smiling. 

"Dany the Doggo." Agron agreed, looking down at his lap.

"Happy birthday Agron." Nasir said as he leant over to kiss him at the traffic lights.

Agron kissed him back before shouting a him to keep his eyes on the fucking road oh my god.

Nasir laughed as he turned back to the road.


	4. Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang cosplays

When Mira go into cosplay noone really questioned it, she was always a crafty person. In fact she even got a few members of the group to join her several times for local conventions, Naevia and Sibyl were happy to join her the few times they did. However noone really knew it would lead to the group agreeing to do a group cosplay, for star wars celebration at that. And somehow she’d managed to get them all excited for it. 

That was how the gang found themselves at Mira and Naevia’s house the weekend before the convention, while Mira helped them finish their costumes. The majority had planned to make their own, rather than just buying them, which led to the much needed last minute costume night. And the reveal of a few of the gangs costume, who so far hadn’t shown off their costume.

Spartacus had insisted on being Obi wan, episode 1 obi with the rat tail. Mira had made the majority of his cosplay early on, as the Jedi robes were pretty simple. He'd managed to force Varro into joining him by being Anakin. A very blonde more muscular Anakin from episode 3. Gannicus had insisted on being Qui Gon. Insisted. He claimed he wouldn't even go if noone let him. Not that anyone objected, he'd just been very dedicated to being his favorite Jedi. The majority of their costumes were done in a day, the rest of the time was spent making things accurate, like Gannicus insisting on growing his facial hair out, Varro getting his hair dyed darker blond and letting it grow out. Actually Nasir had been very impressed with their dedication.  
The reveal of the three of them appearing in their costumes was pretty great. As they’d mad ethem mostly together, they were similar to one another, especially Obi and Qui Gon.

Mira decided to go as Padme, in her white ep2 outfit. And she wore it well. Her costume needed almost not making, so she could focus on helping everyone else. Which ended up being helpful as Varros costume was already in trouble. He’d used pleather for Anakin’s black robes, and hadn’t sewn it every well. Mira was currently working on fixing that as the next group debuted their costumes.  
Naevia had decided to go as Leia. Which of course looked amazing on her. She’d chosen the slave bikini Leia, earning the approval of pretty much everyone when she tried it on for the first time which of course meant Crixus had to be Han solo. Which he'd complained about the entire time, yet had taken the time to make sure his costume looked pretty accurate. Saxa had wanted to be Luke for them. Noone was really sure why. Until she'd shown off her costume, and how much skin she'd managed to show with her redesign of the Jedi robes. Agron had laughed his head off at Crixus arguing it wasn't fair how he was the only one in his group that was wearing pants. 

Sibyl got to be Rey for the third group. Which she was very happy about. She'd been almost as into being Rey as Gannicus had been Qui gon. She'd insisted on getting everything screen accurate, including making her own staff, and the screen accurate boots. Nasir had helped her with the making of the staff and knew how hard she’d worked at it, and was happy to see the group admiring it for her.

Nasir got stuck as Finn, Mira claiming after all Stormpilot was the main pairing in the film. Meaning Agron was stuck as Poe, which weirdly fit him well. He'd even been convinced by Nasir to dye his hair for the costume, though he claimed he'd dye it back as soon as it was over. He didn't complain about the adorable size accurate BB8 plus he got for the costume though. Nor the fact that he was getting to be dressed up as one of the more attractive pilots in Star Wars history

Donar had volunteered almost instantly to be Kylo Ren when they’d discussed it. He'd been almost as bad as Sibly in having everything as screen accurate as possible. He'd soured the internet to find where to buy everything. Boots, fabrics, the expensive mask. It was worth it though as he tried it one and stood next to Sibyl. The effects were amazing, the two looked amazing. Not that Agron and Nasir’s costumes were less impressive. The whole group looked amazing, as did the other two groups, even with Saxas loose inspiration of Luke Skywalker.

The biggest surprise to the group that night was Lugo. Who'd not really commented on the fact the gorup was planning the big costume group until that night. When he'd arrived with Castus and Chadara, claiming to be what the groups needed to be complete. 

Everyone felt bad for forgetting about the three when it came to the group costumes. Castus was only recently added to their group, meaning he hadn’t been around when they'd made the plans all those months ago, and Chadara had been out of town at the time, and hadn't mentioned about wanting to join any time it was mentioned. 

And so the group found themselves sitting around Mira and Naevia’s cramped lounge waiting for their big reveal.

"Are you ready?" Lugo shouted suddenly from the bed room. Before entering the lounge.

Nasir almost fell over laughing. He'd made himself a C3-p0 costume, from what looked like spray-painted cereal boxes. He'd made himself a helmet and everything. It was however badly made, and barley covered in the spray-paint. The group had a good laugh at Lugo’s impromptu catwalk around the room.

"Only Lugo!" Naevia had laughed to Crixus.

Castus was in a similar position. He'd been given R2, which he'd taken to mean to make a big trashcan that covered his body and head, white wearing a white shirt and trousers, the trash can like object he'd made was weirdly painted well. Never the less the group managed to find it just as funny when he shuffled into the room complaining about barley being able to see. He then managed to trip over Agron’s discarded blaster upon entering the room, falling into Crixus, causing even more laughter.

Chadaras on the other hand was much less funny. She'd put a lot of effort into her dress she'd made. Nasir clapped along for his friend, happy she'd managed to somehow make it in secret for so long. She had even made a little hat for herself.

The group had managed to stop giggling at Lugo and Castus long enough to order the pizza and managed the last minute fixings they needed. Like helping cut Castus some eye holes, and Help Donar fix his cape, which had somehow managed to get twisted around his lightsaber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know where they came from, it just sort of happened, i wanted to see the group plannign costumes together then the idea of Lugo being really weird with the idea

**Author's Note:**

> Just some light halloween fluff as the fandom really doesn't have many halloween fiction!


End file.
